gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land
The Ridiculous Adventures in Nowhere Land is an action-adventure beat'em up game by In-Verse, the game is a parody of the genre and many of the In-Verse games in general in these ten years of the project. The protagonist is (again, as in 90% of In-Verse's games) a woman named Tania and the main villain is her twin sister Diana, the plot is crazy and simple, Tania comes to another unspecified Land, the game is known for using Spanish and English in the dialogues, mainly the first for the encounters between the twins. For PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The game is a mix-n'-match between the three mentioned genres, is an open world with huge exploration, in which you can control Tania for the many levels through the game, at first, fighting the necessary amount of mooks of each levels, each level has its boss, the game in total has ten levels who can be passed in three hours. You can customize Tania's weapons for variety, guns, swords and even hammers can be useful, also her costumes, who vary from normal clothing to ridiculous and sexier costumes. (After ending the main game, you can play as Diana, which offers a different and more aggressive style) The game has lighthearted stages and scenarios, colorful and artistic stages, with upbeat songs in every level. The soundtrack is a mix of eurobeat and trance songs. Plot and Characters Two sisters, Tania and Diana, were separated at birth due to the death of their parents in a disaster. Later, they grow in different customs and families, without knowing who are they. Tania who trained hard to be strong as the girl identical to her in the television commercial she saw a few times, but knows that she needs to save her own selfish self to be confused to the evil girl of the TV. Allied with her multitude of weapons and her own intelligence, she will defeat all the odds. The characters are known parodies of many of the real life situations, to the point that guiding in almost controversial stuff, set in Nowhere Land. Allies *Tania: The protagonist of the game and the older twin sister of Diana, she might look nice and friendly, but is kinda selfish and aggressive when she's trying to approach her objectives, said to be a high student at the age of 21 due to her own sheer laziness in studying, said to be bad at writing. *Antonio Segale: Tania's assistant in her schemes, he's a geek NEET, who rather stays in the house of his dad rather to get a work of his own. *Kate and Nacho: Tania's friends in the high school, Both are addicted to PC games and think PC's are superior to everything else. But they are nerds and have decent-to-bad grades. Baddies *Diana: The main antagonist and younger twin of Tania, she's spoiled, aggressive and has "woman child" manners, she knows that she has a twin sister and blames on her due to not visiting her during her life. The final boss. *Big Papa: He's named under the Spanish translation of "Potato", a man with a potato suit who promotes his potato company. He's the first boss. (His weakness is knives) *Bathe: Named under Bathrooms, she's a woman who fights with shampoo and other Bathing cleaning stuff. She's the second boss. (Her weakness is Gas weapons) *Horn: Named under either a part of the Rhinos and other animals, or the instrument. He has a horse head, he likes to be clean. He's the third boss. (His weakness is Electroshock weapons.) *Laughing Mad: Is a woman who can never stop laughing, and is annoying. She has a clown suit. She's the fourth boss of the game. (Her weakness is Explosive weapons.) *Homer: A dancer who dresses in a tutu. The fifth boss of the game. (His weakness is guns.) *Potty and Lolly: They're "mirror" versions of Kate and Nacho, whose passion is eating vegetables and hate meat. The Sixth and Seventh bosses of the game. (Potty's weakness is sausages where as Lolly's are meat.) *Cutie Pie: A small cute girl who hides an aggressive streak. The Eight boss of the game. (Her weakness are arrows.) *Chicken MAN: The "Savior" of the world with a chicken suit. Is the Ninth and sub-boss of the game. (His weakness is fire.) Trivia *This is In-Verse's first New IP since 2015. Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Video game parodies Category:Satiric video games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Action-Adventure Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Video Games